


Staying at a Hotel

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tok'ra, Tok'ra Kree! Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash are on a mission on Earth to capture a Goa'uld. They get a short break on a nice hotel, and Sam and Martouf/Lantash finds something pleasant to do together :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tok'ra kree: round 4, for this prompt: 101. SG-1, Sam/Martouf|Lantash, SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash are on a mission on Earth and at some point they are in a hotel. There is a bar and Sam and Martouf|Lantash meet at the bar and Sam show him around and by drinks and such with him. Daniel, O'Neill, and Teal'c are temporarily somewhere else. Sam get very drunk and so does Martouf|Lantash. They drink and Danes and kiss and stumble back to her room and there they have sex.
> 
> Bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice  
> ~ is internal host/symbiote communication

Sam POV

"Okay, we've got five rooms beside each other." Jack looks at the time and yawns. "I know it's not late, but I'm gonna get some pizza and beer, and then lie on the bed and watch Simpsons. Don't call me unless the Goa'uld attacks or something. It's not everyday we have even a little time off - and on a classy hotel like this!" He smiles happily.

"If you have no objections, I would like to join you for this traditional Tau'ri time of relaxation. It would be most educational." Teal'c says.

I feel like laughing, but I manage to hold it in. Daniel is not as successful. Jack gets a surprised expression, but then smiles, so I guess he appreciates the offer.

"Sure, T! That would be awesome! What about you, Daniel? Carter?"

"Nah, don't think so sir. Not really my dream of how to spend some time off!" I tell him.

It's been a hard mission, and we will have much to do again tomorrow from around noon. We're trying to track down a Goa'uld who has infiltrated some Earth businesses. Not like Seth - this one does not just hide on a farm with his servants/worshippers. Which was bad enough, of course.

I look to Martouf, who is interestingly studying everything around him. To him our whole planets is strange... and fascinating, clearly. He's helped us a lot with the Goa'uld, and we've tracked down several of the Goa'uld's co-conspirators. I'm glad Martouf is here - and I'll have to admit it's for personal reasons too. Having him around is nice. I hope I'll get some time to sit down and talk to him some more - privately. For some reason he and Jack doesn't get along well, so when everyone is sitting together, there is some tension, at least if we are not occupied with work.

"I don't think I'm up for pizza and Simpsons - and you know how bad I am with beer." Daniel smiles wryly. "I was thinking of watching the program about ancient Egypt on National Geographic channel - it's a whole evening special! I'm really happy to get to watch it. Did you know that they're interviewing Doctor Thomphson? He was a friend of mine, and we..."

"Not now, Daniel. Have fun - just keep the rest of us out of it!" Jack rolls his eyes. Then he seems to remember Martouf. "Oh, did you want to watch Simpsons, Marty?" He asks, with an expression that clearly tells everyone he hopes the answer is no.

Martouf shakes his head. "No, thank you. I do not believe I quite understand your fascination with sitting passively and watching something on a small box."

I grin. I agree with him, actually, I don't watch a whole lot of television. The expression on the Colonel's face is great, though.

"Uh, well, then I'll see you guys tomorrow." Daniel says quickly, wanting to get out of there before anyone starts getting angry.

Probably a good idea, but there are other people present here, so the Colonel and Martouf can't discuss their disagreements too loudly.

"Yeah, so you tomorrow!" I tell them. "I think I'll go get a sandwich or something, and then go to my room. I have some things on my laptop I want to work on."

"You know, Carter, life isn't  _only_  work!" the Colonel shakes his head and leaves with Teal'c.


	2. Chapter 2

I ate a light dinner, and I've been working on a report for several hours. I then started reading some of the material from the lab we found on P2X-234, and all of a sudden the time is past 9PM!

I contemplate whether to work some more or perhaps make it an early evening and go to sleep. I'm not tired yet, though, and then I decide to check out the bar. There must be one in a nice hotel like this!

I take a quick bath, and change to fresh clothes. I don't really have anything fancy with me, but it doesn't matter. I doubt there is anyone at the bar I want to pick up!

My thoughts go to Martouf, but I am sure he is in his room, doing whatever Tok'ra do when they are not working. I briefly consider going to talk to him, but then decide not to. What if he has gone to bed already? Or doesn't want to talk to me?

I chose a pair of nice jeans, and turn around in front of the mirror. My butt looks good in them, actually. I wonder if Martouf would like to see me in this?

What am I thinking of?!

Pushing those thoughts aside, I put on a the nicest bra I have with me, and a nice t-shirt. I look at myself in the mirror, and decide I look pretty good. Shaking my head at myself, I run a lipstick over my lips, and comb my hair again. Maybe there is someone nice to talk to at the bar? Just talk!

Deciding combat boots is not the thing to use in a bar, I put on the only pair of shoes I brought - nice ones, fortunately - and grab my wallet and leaves to go and find the bar.

* * *

The bar turns out to be at the top floor of the bar, with a glass ceiling giving a nice view of a beautiful starry nightsky. Despite the nearby city, the sky is dark enough that you can enjoy a view of the clear sky full of stars, and a thin moon, and I stand at the back of the room and look at it for a while, before I return to the bar desk to get something to drink. I could have watched the stars for longer, if it were not for the fact that the others standing nearby are two couples, and they are clearly very much in love. I don't need a reminder of my crappy, nonexistent personal life right now.

"Give me a rum and coke," I tell the bartender. Yeah, not very imaginative, I know, but I need time to read the drinks card. I haven't been to a bar for like five years, and even then it wasn't something that happened more than once a year or so. I have no life.

"Here you go." He give me the drink quickly, and I pay him.

I sit myself on a chair at the corner of the bar desk. There aren't many people here yet, but then I guess it's not 10PM yet, so it's early, maybe? The drink tastes good, but going out to drink on your own isn't really fun.

I have sat there for maybe 30 minutes, and ordered a new drink, a Hurricane this time. I have only just sipped it, when two young men enter the bar. They are fairly attractive, I guess, but also a bit too aware of that, I think. They go directly to the bar and order a beer each, then turn to me.

The nearest of them smile at me - and I instantly decide his smile is creepy. "Hello, pretty! Sitting here all by yourself?" He takes the chair beside me. "Wispy and me are gonna keep you company, don't you worry!"

"Uh, you don't need to do that. I'm just relaxing and taking a drink." I tell him, hoping he will take the hint and leave.

The other guy, 'Wispy' as he's apparently called, sit down as well, beside his friend. He smile to me. "We can't let a beautiful girl like you be all alone - that would be rude. Would reflect bad on the men in this place, ya know!"

I take a long drink from my 'Hurricane', trying to think of something to say. Something that will let them understand I am not interested.

"Would you like another one of those? Let me buy you one!" the guy that was not called 'Wispy', said.

I shake my head. "No, thank you. I can pay for my own drinks." I hurried call to the bartender. "Can you give me a Mojito?"

"I'll pay for it!" Not-Wispy smiles, and waves at the bartender.

"No - I'm paying myself!" I tell the bartender, who looks unsure.

"Come on, sweetheart - don't be like that! We just want to be nice, and have a little fun. That's what you want too, isn't it?" Wispy says, leaning close.

"Listen, I told you I don't want you to pay for me. Leave me alone!" I tell him, annoyed.

"Why are you so angry? We just..." Wispy begins, but is interrupted by someone suddenly grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"She told you to leave her alone! Do so, or you  _will_  regret it!" Lantash tells him, a furious look on his face. He looks very dangerous, and if I did not know him, I would probably be afraid.

He is using Martouf's voice, and he did not flash his eyes - which is impressive restraint on his part - but it is so very obviously him. I feel like kissing him!

"Relax, pal!" Wispy says, a fearful expression on his face. "I didn't mean to bother her!"

"Let's leave." Wispy's friend says, throwing Lantash a concerned look.

Relaxing some, Lantash turns to me. "Are you all right, Samantha?"

I smile at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry - I could have gotten them to leave on my own. But I'm still grateful to see you - and they sure left quicker when you told them to."

Lantash nods. "I am sorry I did not arrive until now. I do not like anyone bothering you."

"Why did you come here at all? I didn't think you guys liked hanging out in a bar and drinking."

"Hardly, but watching 'television' is boring. As well, we had only eaten some soup for dinner, and were getting hungry. We decided to find something more to eat, and also to explore this place."

I nod. "I'm sure you can get some food from room service, but the bar here probably has some food too. They often do, actually. Let's find out!"

"Yes."

We look at the menu, and they do indeed have some food. "How hungry are you? They've got various types of snack food - mozzarella sticks, onion rings, nachos, and also some small pizzas."

Lantash looks less than pleased. "I would like something more filling - and with less fat and salt than that."

"Yeah, I guess you've gotten to learn a bit about our junk food in the week you've been working here with us." I grin. "Okay - what about this, then - grilled chicken sandwich with a side... either a salad, french fries, or chips."

"That sounds acceptable. I would like a grilled chicken sandwich with a salad."

"I guessed that!" I smile at him, and turn to the bartender. "Could you make him a grilled chicken sandwich with a salad - and I'd like a mini cheese pizza. Oh, and gives two beers..." I ponder this for a moment, trying to remember which beers Martouf and Lantash would like. "Uh, some sort of dark ale, if you have it."

The bartender nods. "We do. Coming right up - the sandwich will take about ten minutes." He hands us two beers, opening them.

"So, you got tired of watching television?" I smile, unsurprised. "What do you guys normally do for fun?"

"We rarely have time to relax, but when we do, we sit and talk with friends, play games - and we also sometimes have parties. It is not unusual for Tok'ra to drink wine, beer, or other alcoholic drink while relaxing with friends, or celebrating. However, since... since Jolinar died, we have not had much of a social life."

I nod. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"This is what you would do to relax? Go out and drink alone in a bar?"

I snort. "That sounds so bad when you put it that way! And no, usually not, I haven't been in a bar for a long time, and usually I would only go with friends. We relax much the same way as you do, with games, friends, and perhaps alcohol - or tea, coffee, and cakes!"

Lantash smiles. "Tea and cakes are popular among the Tok'ra as well, though coffee isn't. Much to Jacob's chagrin!"

I laugh. "Yeah, I know he complains about it." I clink my bottle against his. "Cheers." I take a long drink.

"Cheers." Lantash drinks as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Our food arrived, and it was actually good. After eating it, we had another beer, and then I suggested we drink cocktails again, since that's something I really like, but rarely have.

"I am not averse to trying these cocktails, but I do not know what is what." Martouf says, looking at the long drinks menu.

I smile. "No worries. I'll order, and then you can tell me if you like it!"

He nods. "That sounds like a good idea."

I turn to the bartender. There are somewhat more people now, so it takes a moment before he is ready to take our orders. "Two hurricanes."

He nods. "Yes. Just a moment."

"That is a strange name." Martouf wrinkles his brow. "That is also the name of a strong storm, is it not?"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know why it's called that. Drinks often have funny names." We get our drinks, and we both take a sip. "Do you like it?"

"Yes... I think I do. It is very... red, but it tastes good. Lantash tells me it is also quite strong, Samantha, so you should be careful."

I giggle - weird, I don't usually giggle. "Yeah, don't worry. I don't get drunk easily. At least not as easily as Daniel! He gets drunk from like  _one_  beer!"

Martouf nods slowly. "I understand. Regardless, Lantash and I will have to drink a lot before we get drunk, so we can help you get back to your room, if it should be needed."

"That's really sweet of you - and maybe a little suspicious." I wink at him, and grin.

He raises an eyebrow. "Suspicious? How?"

"Uh, you know..." I say, and quickly hide my sudden embarrassment in my drink. I take a good gulp from it. I really like this - why is it so long since I went out to drink and have fun? Now when Martouf is here, it's so much better than alone!

He frowns, then nods. "I see."

I'm not sure he understands, but I don't really feel like explaining. We have both finished our drinks, so I ponder which one to get now. In a way I want the same one, but I also said Martouf should try a number of different ones...but if he needs a lot to get drunk... I call out to the bartender. "Hey - can I get two mojitos... and a long island ice-tea!"

"Sure!" He smiles at me. I guess I'm a good costumer.

"We'll both get a mojito - they're really tasty - and then you'll get a long island ice-tea. They're good too, but there's a lot of alcohol in them, so I thought you should have that. To...sort of catch up with me, you know? I did start a bit before you came here, and if you guys have extra immunity to it, you need extra. To have fun too, you know." I smile, really wanting him...them to enjoy themselves as much as I do. Besides, it would be fun to see them drunk!

"I do not need alcohol to have fun - I very much enjoy just spending time with you, Samantha. However, if you would like me to, I will certainly not object to drinking with you...or even getting drunk with you, if there is some Tau'ri ritual which requires that for...friendship?"

I laugh. "There isn't, though many people bond over alcohol - I mean, become close friends while drinking together."

"I see. Bonding means something different to me, though I understand."

"Ah!" I blush as I realize that it is also a word that is sometimes used for marriage rituals. I grin, and take a sip from the mojito the bartender has just placed before me. "Well, I guess getting drunk sometimes leads to that too, but that, uh, wasn't what I meant."

He nods, and tastes his drink. "It is quite good. Better than the other one, I think. The 'hurricane'."

* * *

We have just returned to the bar after a bathroom break, and I've ordered us another mojito each. I guess I'm getting drunk - at least I feel more than a little dizzy when standing, and I have to hold on to the bar desk when I sit down on the chair beside it.

"Whoa!" I grin, a bit... unstable..."

Martouf supports me quickly. He is as stable on his feet as always. Mostly, at least, but he has relaxed a lot. I think he is getting a bit drunk. He smiles at me. "Careful, Samantha." He eyes the drinks that are arriving. "Are you sure we should drink more?"

"Just this one!" I smile at him, and let my gaze run over him from top to feet. He is cute. And gorgeous... and very hot! "You look  _great..._  in those BDUs, did I ever... tell you?"

He smiles at me. "No, but I am pleased you think so." He looks at me, clearly enjoying what he sees. "Those... _jeans_  accentuates your... body very pleasingly, and the shirt looks very attractive on you also."

"You mean my ass look good in these?" I ask, blushing, but also happy. I giggle.

He nods. "Yes." He smiles wider. "Lantash agrees, though he thinks I am understating your beauty and attractiveness. You are gorgeous."

I take his hand and squeeze it. "Thanks, so are you!" I take a long drink from my mojito.

Martouf pulls his chair closer to mine, and take my hand again, entwining his fingers with mine. It feels very nice. I smile at him, and he smile back. He take a drink from his mojito, and looks distant for a moment - I think he's talking to Lantash.

Then he looks up at me again, and put an arm around me. "Samantha, Lantash and I are very much enjoying spending some time with you. We...are very fond of you."

"I am very fond of you, too." I lean against him. "I consider you both very good friends, and..." I look at him. "Uh...maybe...maybe more."

He take my right hand in his left hand, while still keeping his right arm around me. He caress my hand for a moment, but none of us say anything. He look into my eyes, and slowly lean closer. Butterflies are beating their wings in my stomach, but I don't want to move away. Our lips meet, and we kiss.

For several moments my mind is blank, except for the wonderful sensation of Martouf kissing me. I suddenly know I have wanted this for a very long time. I have never experienced a kiss so wonderful before. I want him. I love him, I realize.

When he pulls back, he again looks into my eyes. He looks a little surprised, but also very happy - which is exactly how I am feeling!

"Samantha?"

I lick my lips. "That was... _nice_." I smile, widely, then reach for him again. We kiss, and it is just as wonderful this time.

"Perhaps...we should go somewhere else?" Martouf suggests, looking worriedly at the many people around the bar.

"I don't care what they think! But I suppose you are right."

Martouf nods and drinks the last of his drink. So do I, and I immediately get up. I almost fall, as my legs are apparently more drunk than the rest of me - if you can even say that.

"Samantha!" Martouf catch me quickly, and I giggle and throw my arms around him.

"My hero!" I kiss him on the cheek.

He looks maybe a little amused, and I consider giving him a thwack on the ass, but that might be misinterpreted. I am really unsteady on my legs - I don't think I drank this much? But probably I did. I have a vague feeling that the others in the bar are grinning, but probably they are not even noticing me.

Martouf is very sweet, and puts an arm around me and support me to the elevator, so we can get to our rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have the key-card so I can open your door for you?" Martouf asks.

I ponder this for a moment. "Yes...in my left front pocket. I think." I try to get my hand down in it, but that means I can't use it support myself against the door. "Uh, can you get it for me?"

"I... yes, of course."

He puts his hand down my pocket, I gasp at the pleasure of the feeling. What's wrong with me?

He fishes out the key-card and unlocks the door, smiling his cute shy smile and blushing a little. I desperately feel like kissing him. I wonder if he would agree to come with me into my room for a little while...or for the night... I am feeling really horny, and he looks so adorable.

I smile at him. "Would you like to come in and...eh, talk for a little while?" Actually...didn't we agree to go somewhere else and talk - and kiss? Wasn't that why we left the bar? My thoughts are a bit fuzzy, but I think so.

"Yes, I would like that a lot. We both would." Martouf say.

We go inside and I close the door. I look at him for a moment, trying to gauge his interest. Does he like me? As more than a friend, I mean? I think so - it sure felt that way when he kissed me. I decide to take the chance and hope he doesn't think I am going too far.

"Martouf...sweetie..." I smile at him, and take both his hands in mine. I pull him closer, while we look into each others eyes.

We kiss, and it is wonderful, even more so than in the bar, because there are no one around but us...three. I push Martouf up against the wall and start to slide my hand over his gorgeous body. He gasps and tear at my shirt. He gets his hand up under it, and the feeling of his hand against my naked skin is fantastic. I whip the shirt off and kiss him again, then pull at his clothing.

"Samantha...you're sure you want..."

"Yes! I want you!" I tell him, putting my hand on the large bulge in his pants and squeeze. "I want you very much!"

He nods, and looks at my bra, then place a hand on each breast and knead them through my bra. I gasp and close my eyes. It feels great. It doesn't take him long to figure out how to open it and take it off me, and then he fills his hands with my naked breasts. The feeling is intense, and even more so when he rub my very sensitive nipples.

I reach out and try to unbutton his pants, my hands shaking. I get the belt open first, then the buttons. It's like unwrapping gifts at Christmas! Martouf does not help me or try to stop me, but just lets me take off his clothing. I pull his pants down, and see they have given him some white tight underpants. Did he chose them or was that what they gave him on the base, with the uniform? I am intrigued, but do not ask.

I pull his pants down, but can't get them off due to his boots. When I kneel to untie them, I am captivated by the bulge in his underpants. I stare at it transfixed for a moment, then force myself to continue what I started on, getting his boots and pants off. Martouf kicks the boots off as soon as they are untied, and steps out of his pants, then looks down at me with baited breath.

I slide my hands over his stomach, and up under the shirt, noticing his hard shaft is peeking out at the top of his underpants. My heart is beating faster as I slide my hands over his cock, squeezing it through his underwear. Martouf groans and squeezes his eyes shut, but does not do anything else.

I smile and pulls his underpants down, and his shaft springs free of the confinement. It is pointing almost straight up, despite the size, so hard is it. I wrap my hand around it - as much as I can - and lick my lips. I lean in and place a soft kiss at the tip, making Martouf gasp. I then lick from the base to the tip, and take the head into my mouth, sucking on it.

I get no further, because suddenly Martouf grabs my arms and pulls me up and kiss him passionately. He has my jeans unbuttoned and down around my feet in seconds, and then his eyes flash. I am unsure if Lantash just took control now, or if he was the one pulling me up to a standing position, but I don't really care. I am intrigued and aroused at thought of having sex with either and both of them - and Lantash is very passionate...

I kick off my shoes and jeans as Lantash push me down on the bed. He kisses me with a fiery passion, then scatters kisses down to my breasts, sucking on each of the nipples until they are hard. He moves further down to my stomach, kissing it, then reaching the hem on my panties he stands and pulls them off me.

He grabs my feet and pull me to the edge of the bed, kneeling before me and placing a hot kiss between my legs. I gasp as he spreads my folds and starts lapping at my clit. He thrusts one finger into me, slowly fucking me with it, then ads another, while keeping up his pleasuring of my most sensitive spot. It is wonderful! Heaven! He knows  _exactly_  how to bring me the most pleasure!

Lantash looks up and smiles at me, a self-assured expression on his face mingling with arousal. " **Come for me, Samantha... come my beautiful beloved!** "

Soon I am trashing from a powerful orgasm, screaming Lantash's name and Martouf's. My pussy is still tingling from the climax when Lantash lies on me and thrusts his large, hard cock into me.

The sensation is...  _fantastic_! He is filling me, stretching me, bringing me pleasure beyond what I thought possible, as he starts to fuck me. I have just come, but I am already close again.

"Lantash... oh, god, yes! I'm... I'm going to come..." I arch my body against him, wanting only to be closer. "Fuck me, fuck me hard!"

He makes a hoarse sound and kiss me passionately, before starting to thrust into me with abandon. I cry out and come, even harder than I did a short while ago, consciousness almost escaping me in the throes of my climax.

Lantash slams into me one more time, and comes hard in me. I feel his hot seed spurting into me, heightening my pleasure.

I don't know how long has passed when I return so much to reality that I can smile at him and give him a kiss.

" **I trust it was acceptable?"** Lantash smiles, naughty and pleased with himself, but also very clearly very happy.

"Yes, it was wonderful." I smile at him and kiss him again. "You naughty rascal!"

" **Does that mean we may mate with you again soon?"**

"Absolutely! I would never turn the two of you down! Not when you are so skilled!" I yawn. "But first I need some sleep. Maybe... later tonight?"

" **Certainly. We are hoping you are willing to repeat this several times more before morning."**

I grin, fearing I will be tired tomorrow. Tired, but happy and well satisfied. "I think that can be arranged."

We kiss, and then go to sleep. I feel certain I will dream pleasant dreams!


End file.
